1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a guiding device for guiding a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner to a charging base.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional mobile robotic vacuum cleaner needs to be charged, a user mostly needs to connect it to a transformer or a plug beforehand by himself or herself. Although such charging manner is simpler, it can only be done when the user is free to do so. However, the purpose of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner is automatic operation without any manual operation. For this reason, the aforesaid conventional charging manner does not conform to the original purpose of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,462 disclosed a mobile robotic vacuum cleaner which allows itself to be automatically charged when it becomes low-power. When such mobile robotic vacuum cleaner needs to be charged, the charging base can emit infrared rays and the infrared sensor can detect the infrared rays to judge the position of the charging base and then the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner can move backward by backup or turning to the charging base for contact with the electrode of the charging base for charging. However, after the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner finds the charging base, the movement of the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner to the charging base is usually not accurate due to the frequent inaccuracy of the distance and angle, so the mobile robotic vacuum cleaner will fail to be charged correctly. Therefore, such conventional mobile robotic vacuum cleaner still needs improvement.